


fundamental forces

by OverTheMoonShine



Series: sensory prompts [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff fluff and more fluff, M/M, best friends to lovers or at least hand-holders, minhyuk's over-dramatic but what's new, pining minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheMoonShine/pseuds/OverTheMoonShine
Summary: The first time it happens, it’s because they’re both reaching for the soup ladle, both delirious with hunger after an exhausting day of classes.(or: Can Kihyun just hold Minhyuk's hand already??)
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: sensory prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874989
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	fundamental forces

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: the feeling of fingers brushing together by accident

The first time it happens, it’s because they’re both reaching for the soup ladle, both delirious with hunger after an exhausting day of classes.

Minhyuk doesn’t think much of it, not with the bland way that Kihyun smiles at him, as if asking  _ what - anything wrong? _ . “Nothing,” Minhyuk mutters, appetite gone. He stuffs his hands into his pockets, along with the one-sided feeling of electricity that had shot up his arm when their fingers had touched for those improbably short seconds. 

“Don’t let your food go cold,” Kihyun answers, around a mouth full of ramen. He gestures for Minhyuk to pass him his bowl and uses the offending ladle to scoop more noodles and soup in. “Eat up, or I’ll surpass you in height soon.”

Minhyuk scoffs, but takes the bowl anyway, takes a bite, then another (it tastes better than before, is what his dumb brain says), “You wish.”

The second time it happens, Kihyun’s fingers linger in the palm of his hand for the briefest of moments. 

They were walking side-by-side, as they always do, heading back to the dorms after a long day of uni classes. Kihyun had been complaining loudly about the slackers in his group project who have done nothing but quip jokes during meetings, which had prompted Minhyuk to reflect on whether he was said slacker who  _ just sends memes in the group chat all the time instead of talking about work?! _ because the last time he checked, out of the seven modules Kihyun the Overachiever was taking this semester, two were with him, and both involved group projects. 

He had opened his mouth to ask, his pout all ready _ , do you not appreciate my memes? _ when either one of them (it could have been him, it could have been Kihyun - his love-addled brain hoped it was the latter, even if everything else proved otherwise) had leaned too far to the side, leading to their fingers catching each other for a heaven-sent moment.

As his best friend of 221193 years (friendship being a greater being than the flimsy construct of time), Minhyuk firmly believes that he is fluent in all matters Kihyun. He could, in fact, teach an entire semester on the subject. But the emotion that flashes across Kihyun’s face, as he pulls away his hand - quickly and efficiently severing the connection between them - the way the tone of his voice goes up a few octaves before settling back down into its usual flow again is an entirely new language that he can’t discern, and all Minhyuk can do is laugh, hoping.

The third time it happens, Kihyun is sitting in Minhyuk’s dorm room, cross-legged on the floor, working on a particularly tricky physics problem for their class tomorrow. 

Honestly, Minyhuk can barely even remember why his math-repellent brain had agreed to signing up for ‘Introduction to Astrophysics’ when Kihyun asked at the start of the semester.  _ It’s because you’re weak and whipped _ , is what the little voice inside him which he doesn’t consider his conscience whispers.  _ You could have been sleeping in every Monday, instead of attending 8am lectures on a topic you care nothing about. _

You would think that, given how long Minhyuk has been dreaming of this moment ( _ and well, the other moments that would follow from hand-holding _ , the above-mentioned not-conscience adds snidely), that he would remember the exact circumstances that lead to Kihyun and his textbook somehow migrating to his bed where he’s studying at, how Kihyun reaches over, almost absent-mindedly, as if looking for a pen, and finds Minhyuk’s hand instead.

There’s the slightest moment of hesitation, in which Minhyuk honestly thinks he can’t breathe, then Kihyun goes for the kill and laces their fingers together, just as the Heavens open and Minhyuk hears angelic singing in the distance.

“You know, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Kihyun comments lightly, like he’s talking about the weather or something. He doesn’t even have the courtesy of looking at Minhyuk as he says this, eyes still fixed on the garbage textbook in front of him - even has the audacity, to pick up a highlighter and pop off the cover with one hand, to highlight a supposedly important sentence in the reading. Like anything could be more important, more momentous than this moment in civilisation - Big Bang be damned!

As politely as he can, Minhyuk whacks the highlighter out of Kihyun’s hand, and asks in an entirely calm manner befitting his lack of freaking out (ie. he chokes on his breath, and ends up yelling this), “Excuse me?”

“Hold your hand,” is what his best friend says, like it was obvious what he meant. He pauses, finally hesitating, and starts to pull away but Minhyuk only holds on tighter. Only now does he look up from his book, a frown on his face, “Did you not want me to?” he asks, at the same time that Minhyuk exclaims, “Then why didn’t you do it earlier, you dumbass?”

Kihyuk blinks at him, “I tried.”

“What?” Minhyuk splutters, even as his mind’s still replaying Kihyun’s earlier sentence in his head,  _ for a while for a while for a while.  _ “When?”

Kihyun huffs and looks up at the ceiling, trying to remember, hand still mercifully in Minhyuk’s ( _ oh god, they were finally holding hands _ ), “We ate ramen that one time-”

“How was I supposed to know?” the question tears itself out of Minhyuk’s throat, slightly bordering on hysteria - which he supposes he can blame on the surreality of the entire situation. “I thought you just were hungry!”

Kihyun locks eyes with him, then smirks. Minhyuk knows what’s coming, has seen Kihyun unleash this move on many, many other unsuspecting guys before (he’d torn them limb from limb in his mind), but nothing could have prepared him from receiving an attack like this first-hand.

“Hungry for your love, perhaps.”

No one can blame Minhyuk for blacking out after this, no one at all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and it'd be cool if you left a comment, but no pressure!
> 
> remember to support our bunny by streaming [losing you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Xfy6EwfrpQ), and come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/legofroggo) if you wanna chat <:


End file.
